The present invention relates to a system and method for routing and processing telephone calls. More particularly, the present invention relates to method and system for using data stored in the system and/or supplied by the caller to route calls and to process calls for specific tasks, including, but not limited to, cable program ordering.
Automated telephone call centers have been known previously for the use of cable program ordering. The present invention provides a robust, automated, telephone system providing novel use of existing customer information, delegation of job duties between multiple components and component communication. The present system also provides the use of temporary data containers for the routing and processing of telephone calls to accomplish a myriad of functions including caller verification, account information look-up and cable program ordering.
The present invention is preferably comprised of a switch for receiving calls, the switch adapted to receive the caller's calling number and the called number; an interactive voice response unit for providing recorded voice response, the interactive voice response unit configured with multiple applications; a data storage component configured with customer information and event information, the customer information including account number and calling number data and the event information including event title; a temporary data container for storing customer data received from the data storage component for use in call processing; and wherein the system is configured to retrieve the customer data from the data storage component based on the calling number and to store the customer data in the temporary data container for use in subsequent call processing applications
In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description.